The World Of Midnight
by TomBoy29
Summary: An outbreak of drug dealers start to rise as bodies are found all over England. London's top cop, Seras Victoria, goes beyond her lengths to solve this haunting case that kills cops. All the secrets and lies unfold as a Drug Lord sets his eyes on Seras.AS
1. Chapter 1

"_Welcome to a city that'll bring you to your knees_

_It'll make you beg for more, until you can't even breathe_

_Your blindfold is on tight, but you like what you see_

_So follow me into the night, because I got just what you need_

_We're all rollin' down the boulevard, full of pimps and sharks_

_It's a motherfuckin' riot, we've been dying to start_

_You better grab a hold because now you know you're falling apart_

_You thought these streets were paved in gold_

_but they're dirty and dark_

_Been to hell!_

_I can show you the devil!_

_Down you fell_

_Can't hold yourself together!_

_Soul to sell_

_Down here you live forever!_

_Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares!"_

- "Been To Hell" by Hollywood Undead.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up in the morning feeling like P-" <em>A hand fiercely slammed down on the alarm clock, probably breaking it in the process. _If I hear that bloody song in the morning one more time…_ Seras sat up straight on her bed, rubbing out any "sleep goo" from her eyes and stretched out her body in a cat manner. Immediately she felt the heat wave hit her partially naked body. As it did she started fanning herself with her hand. _Fuck this heat… _She ruffled her blonde hair that was sticking out in almost every direction and wiped the perspiration that cooled her forehead off.

London has been having a rough summer. It didn't help the police that were working double hours. Running around in the blasted heat all day and most of the night, which didn't even protect them from the heat that should of left with the sun that settled down hours earlier. Seras knew it would be a busy day, being a police woman is a tough job.

Seras dragged herself out of bed and put on some shorts, other wise she'd be walking around her apartment with only a tube top and panties. On the back of her underwear read 'Get some', a private joke she and her best friend had. The blonde walked sluggishly into the kitchen and opened the fridge, letting the cool breeze cool down her burning body. _What times is it? _She glanced her half shut eyes to the clock on the microwave that blinked repeatedly 6:00 a.m. _Ugh! It's too early! _Seras shut the fridge and poured herself some cold coffee that was still in the pot from yesterday. She didn't care if it was that old. Coffee was still coffee and she wasn't a waster.

The blonde walked into her small living room and clicked play on her voicemail machine that had two messages. She sat down on the couch, sipped her old coffee and opened yesterdays newspaper she didn't get to read.

"_Hey Seras it's John_." Seras snorted and commented out loud, "No, really? I couldn't tell by the sound of that annoying voice."

The message continued, "_Look I know I screwed up…bad. Though can you really blame me? I'm a guy. Anyway, you had a right to try your best to hurt me._" The voice gave a slight laugh, "_Your lucky you didn't hurt me too much kitty. But I'm willing to forgive you and I'll be glad if you to take me back. Call me back babe_."

Seras mouth was literally hanging open. "Lying bastard! I tasered you till you pissed yourself!" _Great, I'm talking to a machine_. She was about to call him back to cuss him out till the other messaged played. "_Ellooooooooo? Anyone one 'ome. Good morning Seraz! Zis iz your lovely partner in crime Pip Bernadotte, remember? Ze very irresistible man zat savez your azz all ze time? Well before I go on let me zay I bet I am after zat bastard of eh ex on ze machine and yes I am zat amazing zat I can tell ze future. Don't lizten to whatever he said_." Seras smiled at her friend's reassuring voice. Pip was her partner at MPD, Metropolitan Police District. They have been partners for five years now. "_You know you can do better zan 'im, so mushy zings aside I am 'ere to tell you zat you are late for work_."

Seras have a puzzled look at the machine. _No I'm not, it's early six._

The voice continued with a chuckle, " _We 'ad eh black out last night, 'oney. Ze blinking time on your microwave means zat isn't ze real time….it's 7:15 Seraz_."

She just stared at the machine as it ended the voicemail. At the end of the beep she dashed into her room cursing every foul word known to man as she dressed herself. Seras got her shoes on, brushed her teeth and hair, then left right out the door not bothering to lock it. Seras had nosey neighbors so she knew no one would rob her apartment. _God damn it, Chief is gonna kill me for being late_!

Seras got in her crappy car and drove off.

For Seras, life was always hard for her. Though now as she started to get her life back on track she couldn't be as happy as she ever could be. After leaving the police academy at the top of her class and at the age of eighteen, she got an apartment here in London, which is nicknamed the Hellsing district. It was nicknamed that since one of the oldest families ancestors became mayor of London. The Hellsing family. Each generation ran for the position, even now a Hellsing is in office.

The Hellsing district is not as great as it looks on pictures and during daylight hours. Truly, underneath all the smiles and friendly people, it really was hell. At night is where you'll see the difference. During that time, the good people are replaced by the prostitutes, drunks, thieves, murderers and drug dealers that come out of the gutters to play. Mainly the drug dealers. London was known for the major drug shipping's through the country. People around the world thought London was a peaceful and beautiful place. Peaceful, no. Beautiful, yes. It can be Hell in this city, kind of fun how the first four letters of the Mayor's last name start with Hell.

The drug dealers were sought out and arrested, but a few years back when Seras was a rookie, the major drug dealings had slowed down. A point where it seemed decently peaceful on the streets at night.

There was a theory that the drug lord had escaped and probably haven't been back since. The case was almost closed, they almost had him due to an error he made that led the police to him, but in the end he escaped. No one knows where he went, it was like he disappeared from the face of the earth.

Still, crime hasn't been bad. In fact, Seras and her team were the best out of the cops in the Hellsing district. She wasn't a bad cop herself, actually she had become a homicide detective three years ago. Always catching the bad guy, being the shinning hereon of the day. Some said that she was following her old man's footsteps that would direct her on her way to the seat of Commissioner, a.k.a Chief of police, the good footsteps at least.

Seras stopped her car at Headquarters and ran into the building. Dodging and ducking over everyone and everything was harder than she had thought. As Seras opened the door to her section of the floor, applause rang the room. Seras stared wide eyed at everyone clapping and laughing.

"Nice Victoria, thirty minutes late." One of the cops laughed.

"Shut up Eddie, it wasn't my fault." Seras spat.

"Oh and it wasn't your fault that that prick John didn't wet himself?" Eddie joked.

Seras crossed her arms, defending herself. "No, I'm pretty sure I caused it and if I didn't I'd like to thank any unnatural force of beyond who had done it."

"And kick their ass?" He questioned.

Seras smirked and nodded, "Of course, they took my opportunity."

A cup of coffee appeared in front of her, Seras turned to see her friend Simon offering it. "I bet you must have dropped it once Bernadotte gave you the little message." She took it and sipped the warm cinnamon scented coffee; she didn't know what she did with her cup. Everything was a blur between throwing her clothes on and tripping over some innocent book that happened to be right in front of the bathroom. _Stupid book_.

"Speaking of my partner, where is he?" She asked.

"Ah but right 'ere with you my beautiful little mignonette." A French accent came behind them.

Seras smiled as her partner gently punched her shoulder, in a sign of endearment. Pip was the best partner any cop could have, but there were times where you could get killed with how he does his job. Seras noticed him wearing a cream colored suit with a black dress shirt underneath, too sharp for just another day at work. "Um Pip, what's with the fancy get up? Going to a club after work?" She asked, hoping it isn't what she think it is.

Pip smacked his face with his hand in bewilderment and ran it down his face, "Seraz…we are suppose to pay eh very important visit with ze mayor today."

"Oh, that's today?" Seras asked all innocent.

"No! I am not covering for you today missy! I already dealt with ze chief about your tardiness zo no more charities from zis French men." Pip declared.

Seras gave him a puppy dog face, "Please Pip…I didn't know…truly forgot, I promise I'll owe you big time if you help me with the chief."

Pip's good eye, that wasn't covered with an eye patch, twitched. Pip could not ignore his favorite puppy face from Seras. But as a proud man he was, he stuck it out. "No, zat is my final answer."

Simon and Eddie watched the two bicker back and forth, betting who would win. "Seras is not gonna win, Pip has to be tolerable with that face or he'll never become a man." Eddie insisted.

"My money is on Seras, if he doesn't do what she says she'll just taser him." Simon countered while sipping his coffee.

Pip was about to win the argument till a booming voice disturbed the entire room from the show. "VICTORIA, BERNADOTTE! GET YE ASSES IN MY OFFICE!"

Seras and Pip gulped at the sound of the chief's voice. "Why is he mad, I thought you talked to him?" She asked.

Pip's face turned pale, "Yeah…about zat…"

"Pip!" Seras shrieked.

They both could hear Simon and Eddie chuckle behind them. Seras see's them wiggling their fingers whispering "Tootles."

"God damn it…" They muttered as both Seras and Pip walk into the office. Everyone in the room went silent to hear the conversation.

"Isn't this rude?" Simon said out loud.

"Ssssshhhh!" Everyone hissed.

"Shut up Simon!" Someone yelled.

Pip and Seras shut the door behind them to face their boss. Alexander Anderson, Commissioner of London's police force. "Where the bloody hell were ye Seras?" Anderson ordered.

"Um chief, you see the power went out and my alarm clock was messed up because of it and I woke…up…late." She stopped talking as Anderson's vein on the top of his head was throbbing.

"Iz zat normal?" Pip asked awkwardly.

"No it is not normal! Do you really think this!" Anderson points at the throbbing vein, "Is normal!"

"I say old chap, not well at al'. Maybe a week off I say." Pip tried to mimic an English accent.

"Zat iz eh brilliant idea, you could go away to relax an' all ze troublez will go away." Seras mimicked Pip's accent.

Anderson stared at the two with a confused and still pissed off look. "What?"

"Boss, don't worry we will try an' be on ze best behavior we can. Zo don't go an' have eh stroke or somezing ." Pip said to Anderson.

"Look, the both of ye, this is serious. I can't turn my back for one second other wise ye both do something reckless! Remember what happened to Pip's eye." Anderson tried to get through to the two.

"Ah, I remember. Zat midget did not go down like I expected him to." Pip sighed.

"Dastardly little devil" Pip added quickly.

Seras didn't joke anymore. She did feel bad for Pip for losing his eye, almost lost his job because no cop can work with just one eye. _Thank God the chief pulled some strings._

Anderson sat back down in his chair with tense eyes glaring at the two cops, "Both of ye must be serious when we have the meeting with the Mayor, things are starting to unravel in Northern England."

"Like what chief?" Seras asked.

Anderson eyes darkened, "Cops found a warehouse filled with about fifty crates of cocaine and ten guys were caught out of twenty. Also, two days ago they had dug through files finding that those crates were on their way to jolly ol' London by the end of the week."

"Any ID on who owns ze warehouse?" Pip asked.

"No, the warehouse was abandoned years ago. Cops got word from unknown source." Anderson answered.

Seras turned to her partner, "Think it was from someone on the inside?"

Pip was in deep thought. "No, if zere waz eh traitor inside zay would of detected it long before."

"Possibly someone just saw it happening and reported it." Seras didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"The call came from a phone booth and was around early morning. No one would be outside just 'walking by'." Anderson said and stood up. "Look we'll talk about it when we get more information from the report the Mayor has." Anderson stretched out both hands and placed them firmly on both partner's shoulders. He looked at Seras, "Detective Victoria." Then at Pip, "Detective Bernadotte, I need ye both to keep together and have each other's backs. Dark times lay before us and no one knows if this is a bad omen or not so be on your toes. I need ye, London needs ye both."

Seras and Pip smiled proudly, it wasn't every day Chief Anderson gave a complement. They nodded their heads and followed the Chief out the door. As the door opened Simon and Eddie fell to the ground. They both looked up at the towering figure of their boss with petrified faces. "What do we have here?" Anderson asked bluntly.

Everyone who was near the door ran back to their seats and started working. Eddie and Simon quickly got up and ran to the coffee room. "Much better." Anderson grinned.

As the three walked out of the building and into a government car, Anderson noticed Seras wearing only a t-shirt and skinny jeans. "Victoria." He sighed.

Seras chuckled, "Yeah, I forgot."

"Amongst other things ye so frequently forget." He muttered.

"I don't zink ze Mayor really cares if she iz dressed non formal. Everyone knows Seraz is one of ze top detectives in zis city, the Mayor won't mind." Pip assured Anderson as he rolled down his window. "I zink we all deserve eh bit of slack once en eh while."

Seras sat back in her seat and stared off into space, "Yeah, I agree."

Anderson saw his detective's faces, they didn't show any emotion but he knew that this incident with the warehouse was bugging them. With the history of this city and drugs; it's something to worry about. "Aye, we all been to Hell and should have a moment of peace." They drove off with only the music coming from the radio to block the fire trucks alarm passing by.

Absently Seras asked out loud, "Does anyone have anything to eat? I missed out on breakfast."

Pip tried to calm down the frustrated Chief from strangling the rest of the blonde's senses with his bare hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, i haven't written anything in so long, i'm a little rusty so forgive if its kind of boring. trust it will get better. I'll be posting up a few chapters to my other stories and im working on another story soon so watch out for my stuff.

Another Chapter. Please review, it fuels the story :P

P.S. There might be some OCCness, but its for the story. Seras won't be weak and shy like she is in manga. She gonna be a badass, can I get a hallelujah! xD

P.s: Major age difference. Some people will be younger than the what we are used to.

The heat had woken him from his sleep. Alucard slowly opened his eyes and stared absently at the white ceiling.

The thoughts of the day were being played out in his head. It would have been easier if a headache wasn't itching at the surface of his temple. The night before was coming back, an acquaintance had given invitations to a party. There were many exotic drinks and women there. Women's bodies rubbed against him and their warm breath on his neck as they teased him. He chuckled to himself as the night ended fairly well. The naked creature beside him proved it.

Burgundy eyes glanced at the woman's bare back, it moved up and down slowly. Her long red hair had spread all over the pillow and covered the side of her face. She had a beautiful body so he knew there was no need to check the features of her face. He only brought home the most stunning women to lay with. He crawled out of the bed, respectfully letting the woman rest, and grabbed his boxers that laid next to the other pile of clothes on the floor. The young man went to his closet while running a hand through his messy black hair. He didn't want to walk around the suite in boxers when he knew his butler was most likely cooking breakfast.

As he walked out of the room he noticed that there was no scent of any food being prepared. He was only greeted by a dark living room and an empty dining table.

Sighing, _He could of at least put some light in the room._

The man walked over to the three giant windows and removed the deep red curtains that was shielding the room from the heat. Immediately regretting the decision; it was like opening an oven. He let the curtain drop as he walked into the kitchen, scavenging for breakfast. Every cabinet he opened displayed food, but the only thing that seemed appetizing was an omelet.

Clapping his hands together, Alucard set out the task of preparing his own meal. _It shouldn't be that hard_, he thought confidently.

Awhile had passed as he finally finished his masterpiece. The omelet was stuffed with mushroom, spinach, tomatoes, bits of bacon, onion, three different types of cheeses, steak, green and red peppers. Avocado slices and cut up spinach laid on top.

"Thank you me for a lavishing dish." He smirked, placing the plate and a cup of OJ on the table. Before he could even cut a piece off, the door had opened. Alucard sighed as he looked up to face his butler and old friend, Walter C. Dornez. The older man was dressed sophisticated, wearing all black. Nothing seemed out of place, from his black haired slicked back in a ponytail too the monocle gleaming weirdly in the dark. Never once had Alucard felt threatened by the butler, but from the reports he gets from his other 'employees'…Walter was the most dangerous man to walk this earth. _Well second to myself_, _of course_.

"I'm terribly sorry young master, I would have been here sooner if I had known you would be up so early." Walter bowed.

Alucard looked at the clock and made a face, "Two in the afternoon is early?"

The butler chuckled, "For you Sir, yes."

Shrugging, the young master started to cut a piece of the omelet. "Then I guess last night wasn't as great as I thought it was."

Walter walked into the kitchen and immediately started to clean up the mess Alucard made, "Actually you seemed quite ecstatic when you came home."

Alucard looked towards his closed bedroom door and wondered if Walter knew if he had 'company' over.

Walter placed a manila folder in front of Alucard. The young master raised a brow, "Already?"

"Hmph," a smirk stretched across the elders face, "You act as if I would have cheap sources." The folder had MPD seal on it, that's what mainly peeked the man's interest.

Hesitantly, Alucard ignored his food and started to go through the files within the folder. His expressions changed after every few seconds from surprised too amused. Usually he wouldn't get much helpful information from Walter's "sources", but this time they may have found something. "Is this file up to date?" Alucard asked. The butler nodded patiently and with that motion said the young master rose from the table and headed to the other side of the suite. His office was always locked, only Walter had a second key. He rushed into the room with the file nicely tucked between his arm,_ well if this is actually true then I better make the preparations needed_. The office wasn't big, but it did have two large book cases on each side. His desk was placed in front of a floor to ceiling window with a view of the ocean a couple miles away. Alucard placed the folder on his desk as he started dialing a number on his phone.

He placed it on speaker; it rang three times till he heard an nervous voice on the other end. "Mayor Hellsing's office?"

"Ah, Miss O'Neil, it's me." He was pleased it was her that answered.

"Oh! M-Mister Dracul how are you t-today?" Her voice stuttered every time he spoke to her.

"May you please pass the line to my darling flower?" Even over the phone, he can charm any women with his husky voice and Debra was one of the easiest to win over.

She giggled lightly, "U-um yes o-of course sir, let me just chase you––I MEAN TRANFER YOU. Oh my lord please forgive me sir I-I didn't mean it like that, I-I would never––" Alucard stopped the poor women from further embarrassment, " It's fine Debra, please relax."

Mumbles was heard over the line, "Yes, I'll transfer you right now."

"Thank you Miss O'Neil." The phone rang again and was immediately answered by a dull voice. "Yes?"

"We need to talk, love." He can hear a paper crinkling and waited for the reaction."Don't you dare call me that you ignorant bastard!" The female spat.

Alucard chuckled, "It isn't my fault that your so much fun to rile up. Hell," He leaned close to the phone, "I might get a little turned on by it."

"You pig, I swear I'm going to put a bullet in your head." It wasn't the best reaction he's gotten from her. She learned not to get mad on his comments otherwise he would have his fun. Though times like these she would slip. He feared for any poor souls that have to deal with her today now that she was already pissed.

Alucard cleared his throat and tried to sound serious with her, for once, "All joking aside, we do need to talk."

It was silent for a brief moment, "Well make an appointment. I'm busy."

He got up to look out the tinted window, " Three o'clock then?""I said I am busy, my next appointment is in a few minutes."

"Good, three it is then. Make sure there's a parking spot in the front…it's too bright to be outside today and I don't wish to walk too far in it." Even if it was tinted, he could still feel the warmth of the sun hit his bare chest.

"Damn it Vlad I said––"

Walter at that moment walked into the room with car keys in hand. Alucard motioned Walter to hang up the phone.

"Vlad are you even––"

Alucard smirked ,"See you soon…Integra." The phone went dead. The warmth of the sun started to make him feel uncomfortable. For a second, he could picture a small boy playing in a field with woman. The woman having flowing black hair and a loving smile towards the boy. The warmth of being loved.

"Sir?" Alucard came back to reality. "Hmm?"

"Shall I get the car?" Walter could tell something had bothered his young master.

"Yes, " Alucard walked back to his desk and opened the file again."And the Miss in your chambers?"

Alucard picked up the two pictures that came from the folder, "Have Hans drive her to wherever she needs to be." Walter bowed and walked away.

_Everything so far is going according to plan, I will not let anybody stand in my way._ he stared at the pictures, making sure that every detail is memorized. Slowly, Alucard started letting out a demented laugh as he tossed the file on the desk. Some papers slide out with the two pictures. Some words highlighted, "A Lead" "Investigation" "undercover operation" "Drugs" "warehouse" and " Vlad 'Alucard' Dracul".

His Cheshire cat grin came back as he walked back to his empty room to get ready. He can practically feel London in the palm of his hand. All the pieces are in place in his wild chest game. Quickly he dialed a number from his cell answered the first ring, "Orders?" A male asked.

"It's time to move the pawns." Alucard ordered. _No turning back, never surrender_.

"Yes, my king." and the call ended.

Alucard fell to his bed and stared at the ceiling. He started blanking out, having so many things run in his head. One thing, though, kept coming back to him._**"Vlad are you even"**_**. **When was the last time he heard someone call him that? He wasn't called his real name in a long time. He prefer to be called Alucard when he was away from the cameras and other people. He actually preferred to be called Alucard, the name grew on him. The men knew him by that name anways, and they have never really seen his face. With that group of people, you can't trust anyone. The only person he trusts with his life was Walter. He knew him since he was a baby. Walter practically raised him since…He didn't want to go there. The young man didn't want to remember that right now, not when he had a lot to accomplish today. The memories were pushed back, but some leaked through and made him remember.

"_**Vlad, honey watch out. Don't go too far."**_

Alucard's gripped his sheets, _go away…_

"_**Never surrender, never be weak, and don't disappoint me…"**_

Alucard raised his hand in front of him, looking at his palm. He pictured everything in his hand, everything was his. All he needed to do…was take it. That was something he didn't have to remember.

_Lo__ndon, is mine. _His hand gripped the air until his knuckles turned white.


End file.
